


Clumsy on ice

by DollyFics



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gilbert never left Avonlea, Ice Skating, One Shot, Shirbert, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyFics/pseuds/DollyFics
Summary: -Anne goes ice skating for the first time...-





	Clumsy on ice

Anne had never ice skated before. So she wasn't quite sure how to react when she received a pair of strap on ice skates from Matthew on Christmas. A flat piece of wood-the size and shape of the bottom of a shoe, with two thick leather straps to fasten her boots on to, fixed atop a silver metal blade. Anne's primary concern was having to balance on the relatively thin blades. However, once Matthew helped her fasten her boots on the skates and she began stumbling around the parlour, she found it not nearly as difficult as she thought. But she could tell for herself that using these on ice may be an entirely different story; a thought that would soon be tested as Diana stopped by to invite her to skate on a nearby pond-frozen over from the cold and snow. They walked the path to the pond together, skates in gloved hands.  
"So you've really never ice skated, Anne?" Diana asked in wonder. Anne gave a small shrug.  
"I've honestly never had the chance to until now," Her face melted into a smile, "I'm so very excited to try it though!"   
Diana mirrored her smile and nodded her head, shaking stray snowflakes from her hat.  
"Oh, it's so much fun! A bit tricky in the start though I must admit." Before Anne could respond, she looked ahead and found they had arrived to the pond. She took a moment to take in the beauty of the scene, the pond glistened in all its icy glory, a blanket of snow covering the surrounding field with more snow falling lightly all around. The area was quite busy, bustling with more ice skaters on the pond and younger children playing in the snow around it. She smiled to herself and followed Diana as she led her to the snowy bank of the pond. Anne watched as Diana strapped on her skates and took a step onto the ice, sticking her arms out for balance. She pushed off each foot, slowly gaining momentum until she was gliding across the ice with grace. Diana spun around and waved over to Anne who had just finished strapping on her own skates.  
"Come on Anne! The ice is perfect today!" She called out, skating in a wide circle with a huge grin on her rosy face. Anne waved back and slowly rose to her feet, accustoming herself to how the skates felt in the snow. She was about to take her first tentative step on to the solid pond when a voice called out from close behind her,  
"Carrots!"   
Anne stumbled in surprise, nearly falling backwards into the snow. She quickly regained herself and angrily whipped her head around to stare daggers at none other than Gilbert Blythe. Upon seeing her fuming expression he quickly stuck up his gloved hands in surrender.  
"Sorry, sorry, just joking around." He said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Anne rolled her eyes dramatically and tried to ignore him, turning back around and finally placing a tentative foot on the ice. She began to wobble instantly, and clumsily stuck out her hands to gain some balance. Gilbert surprised her yet again by gliding right past her on skates of his own.  
"You might wanna try moving your feet," he said with a smirk. Anne scoffed in response.  
"I know what I'm doing," she called out defensively.  
He spun around to stop in front of her, leaning forwards slightly and raising an eyebrow at her, questioning her with deep hazel eyes.   
"Do you?" He mused. Anne reflexively leaned away from him and felt her face warm slightly, much to her frustration.  
"Yes I do," she said, raising her chin confidently.  
"And besides I do not need help from yo- ah!" She cried out as her feet suddenly slipped causing her to stumble backwards. Her arms reflexively reached out, and she found herself gripping tightly on to Gilbert's forearms. Her eyes widened and she looked up to find him giving her an extremely amused smile.   
"You sure you don't need my help?" He asked softly. Anne was speechless for a moment, she just stared up at him with large eyes, close enough to notice the snowflakes in his dark, unruly curls. Although, it didn't take long for her to realize their position and close proximity and quickly let go of him, stumbling backwards slightly. Anne regained herself and gave her head a quick shake, red hair whipping wildly.  
"Yes, I am," she huffed, clumsily skating past him and finding Diana nearby.   
"Hey!" Diana greeted her with a grin, though her face slowly shifted into a suggestive smirk.  
"Sooo...what were you and Gilbert doing?"   
Anne looked at her incredulously, letting out a forced laugh and averting her gaze.  
"What? Nothing, he was just-I slipped and-ugh never mind!" Anne finished resignedly, skating past Diana as well, who followed in tow, ducking her face into her scarf to stifle her giggling at Anne's blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoined! We really need more writing for these two cuties with the new series, so here I am! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions/writing prompts!  
> -Dolly


End file.
